In computing environments where computer systems and users of the computer systems are located in different geographical areas, it is imperative to have a supporting network capable of enabling the users to use the computer systems as if the users and the computer systems are located in the same geographical area. These computing environments may be advantageous because they allow companies to use resources in areas of the world that may be more cost effective. One challenge to supporting these environments is managing communication between computer systems such that there is minimal perceived delay or inaccuracy caused by the geographical differences.